


A Night at Galdin Quay

by AJDiamond



Series: I Think I Wanna Marry You [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Older!Noct, Older!Prompto, Romantic Gestures, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJDiamond/pseuds/AJDiamond
Summary: Noctis has been planning this night for years...





	A Night at Galdin Quay

It has been one of the most romantic little getaways that he and Prompto have been on ever. A three day and two night stay at Galdin Quay. They spent most of their time on the beach, swimming, sunbathing, seashell gathering, exploring, and enjoying each other's company.

 

The best part about is that the weather has been perfect the entire time. Not once has it been gloomy and rainy, which is very much to Noctis' relief. He has been saving for the trip for months now, putting back a little money each month. He wouldn't know what he would do if it ended up raining and being gloomy the entire time. He didn't know of anywhere else in Lucis that was or even came close to being as romantic as Galdin Quay. And he **_needed_** a romantic setting for the _other_ part of his plan.

 

Prompto doesn't know of this other plan, well he didn't even know of the first part of it till Noctis told him a week ago— and Prompto was positively ecstatic. But, this second part is something that Noctis has planned out a little longer than the trip. And rightfully so too.

 

He sits across from boyfriend at a small dining table at the Mother of Pearl. It's the first time they had eaten there this whole weekend and there is a purpose for that. Essentially for, as you may have guessed, part two of Noct's plan. They are in the far corner of the restaurant, tucked away from the rest of the patrons and Noctis is glad that they are. He wants this moment to be private between them. He can't help but smile at the man that sits across from him. He looks breathtaking tonight. In his gold vest, black dress shirt, gold tie, and black dress pants. The look suites him. Prompto was always more into the brighter colors and honestly, he couldn't imagine him wearing anything that isn't bright. He reaches forward and brushes a strand of his golden hair from his face; he's been letting it grow out for a while and Noct is lying if he says he doesn't like it. He prefers it over the goatee that he had.

 

Prompto looks up from his plate of dessert and smiles. "What's up?"

 

"Nothing," Noctis trails off, his fingers brushing against his freckled cheeks. "Just admiring you. You look good tonight, Prom."

 

"You clean up nicely yourself, Mr. Caelum. Haven't seen you wear a suit in a long time." Prompto replies. "I think the last time was at Luna's wedding, right?"

 

"I think so." Noctis nods, cupping his Prompto's cheek. The blonde leans into the touch, placing his hand on top of Noctis'.

 

"You know, I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow," he says gently. "This has been wonderful, Noctis."

 

"Trust me, if I could have booked another night, I would have." Noctis feels nervousness bubbling up in his chest. "I um- I mean there was a reason I did all of this."

 

Prompto's eyes meet his. "Yeah, for us to get away for a while. It was a great idea."

 

Noctis takes his hand away from his cheek and gently grabs Prompto's hand. His own hands are shaking a bit now. Prompto gives him a look of concern and intertwines his fingers with his. "What's wrong, babe?" he asks. "Is everything okay?"

 

Noctis brings Prompto's hand up to his lips and kisses each of his knuckles softly. "Yeah, everything is perfect."

 

He's not sure if Prompto is convinced, he still holds that look of concern on his face. A smile plays on Noct's lips, he swears Prompto worries about him way too much. Prompto smiles back, but it's so much bigger and so much brighter than his smile.

 

"I always want to be the one to make you smile, Prom." Noctis places more kisses on his knuckles.

 

"You're the only one that's able to make me smile this," Prompto says gently squeezing his hand. "As long as I'm at your side, I'll always be smiling."

 

Noctis' heart throbs in his chest when he hears the words, and it makes his eyes grow slightly damp. He can't believe he's getting emotional like this; he has to keep his emotions all in check. "Love you..." Noctis says, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss onto his boyfriend's lips.

 

"I love you too, Noctis," Prompto says back tenderly, his eyes sparkling with love. "So tell me, what _is_ the other reason we came here?" 

 

And just like that, Noct's hands are trembling again. Prompto cocks his head. "Well, whatever it is it's making you all shaky."

 

Noctis lets out a small chuckle. "If you were in my position you would be too."

 

"Maybe. Depends on what it is." Prompto pauses. "Is it bad, Noct? Can you at least tell me that?"

 

Noctis takes a breath, "Well, Prompto..." He slowly lets go of his hand and gets up from his chair. Prompto raises a brow and opens his mouth to question the sudden motion, but then quickly shuts it as he watches Noctis get down on one knee. He covers his mouth with his hands, watching Noctis take a small, black box out of his pocket and opening it. "You tell me." 

 

Prompto looks down at the gold ring in the box then at Noctis then at the ring again. "A-are you serious?" he asks.

 

"I've never been more serious," Noctis says, raising the box slightly letting out a breath. "I mean, if you don't want to, w-we don't have to right now. It's just that...!"

 

"Yes, I wanna!" Prompto cries out abruptly, tears running down his cheeks.

 

Noctis' lips twitch upward into a smile. "Really? You do?" 

 

"Yes!" Prompto holds out his hand, and Noctis takes the ring out of the box and slips it on his ring finger. It's the perfect fit, thank Six.

 

Noctis stands and pulls Prompto up with him, wiping the stray tears from his face. He smiles. "I love you, Prompto. You've made me the happiest man in the world."

 

Prompto smiles back. "I love you too," He laughs a little. "And FYI, you're only  _one_ of the happiest men in the world. You also have me to consider."

 

Noctis laughs and presses their foreheads together, intertwining their fingers yet again. "Okay, okay, I'm _one_ of the happiest."

 

"Together though, I bet we're the happiest couple."

 

"You know, I bet you're right."

 

And there was only more happiness to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, AJ, you have two other fanfics that you're working on, why decide to suddenly write Noctis and Prompto fluffy fluff? Because... why not? But, seriously, I needed something fluffy. I've been feeling kinda lonely and down lately so I decided to write some fluff of my favorite couple to cheer me up. ^_^ Hope you liked it.


End file.
